Behind The Fence
by Rising Autumn
Summary: There is a large fence around Paris, and that's just the way they live. But nearly everyone who climbs the fence or damages it just simply disappears. Questions start to arise when a certain boy no one knows about arrives out of nowhere... Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. So I hope you comment what you think.**

* * *

For as long as anyone have known, there was a tall wooden fence around the village of Paris. The only thing you can see at the top was trees.

Legend has it, that it was put up by the Wizard "Guardians" Ladybug and Chat Noir a century before. Everyone who climbed over it, dung under, or tried to break it was never seen again.

Except for Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

She was only one out of many who came back. It was a mystery. 3 days, 3 nights she was just gone. People thought she had died. Tom and Sabine wept. But then Marinette came back, the village wondered.

They asked what did she see on the other side, but she didn't remember anything.

And it was since that day, Marinette started tripping. Chloe Bourgeois made fun of her for it, taunting her about "coming back has a price" and that she shouldn't have come back at all. That day, Marinette also stopped smiling altogether.

* * *

"Hey Marinette!" Alya called out.

"Hey Alya." Marinette replied as she scooted back a bit, adding details to a sketch before looking up. "Whats going on now?"

"There's this new villager here!" Alya leaned forward. "It's odd since we never ever get any. Now here's this boy who pops out ofnowhere." She whispered.

"Wait what? Really?"

"Uh yeah girl! You know I ain't a liar like Lila over there."

"Alya! Don't say such a thing!" Marinette said as she looked around nervously.

"It's true though," Alya grinned. "I hate to do this to Nino, but the new guy is pretty cute."

"What do you m-"

"Hello." A soft voice spoke.

Alya and Marinette looked right. There stood a… oddly familiar... stranger.

"Hi. What's your name?!" Alya burst out.

The boy didn't seem fazed by the outburst. "I'm Adrien. Adrien Agreste." His eyes lingered more on Marinette than Alya. And Alya noticed.

"Sweet. I'm Alya Cesaire," She pushed Marinette a bit forward, "and this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. _And she's single."_ Alya whispered the last part.

Whoa. His eyes. Marinette thought. So… green."H-hi." Marinette quietly said as she made a mental note to scold Alya.

Adrien smiled. "Hi to you to-"

"Whoa!" Marinette gasped as she fell forward, windmilling her arms as she braced for the fall.

"I think your falling for me." Adrien joked _but oh how he does not know how right he is_ lightly blushed as he caught her with ease.

"O-oh. U-u-uhh um.. I mean! Um-" Marinette stuttered as blush erupted her cheeks.

"She means thank you for catching her." Alya smirked as she replied for Marinette.

Marinette was a deep red by now."Y-yeah."

Adrien suddenly laughed, "alright then".

For the first time, Marinette smiled. A true, beautiful smile.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you review what you think if this story, I would highly appreciate it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who follows or favorites this story! It gives me loads of motivation.**

 **I'm really proud of this chapter, it has wayyy more words than the 1st chapter of this. I'm planning on rewriting the 1st chapter and the summary, so be on the lookout.**

 **Disclaimer for all my chapters: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

* * *

Ever since Adrien's mother died, it had never been the same. His father's become more strict and he haven't been able to let Adrien out of the house since. Now he determined. He wants to get out of the home.

Adrien put his ear to the door.

" _Nathalie you know he can never go past the border. Or even be close to it. It's dangerous. The city isn't safe either,"_ His father's voice echoed in his head. " _Magic can do the unspeakable…"_

Adrien frowned. What was dangerous? Him? Did his father really care? Nathalie knows what? What was going on? Magic is real? Life was so confusing right now.

"Yes, sir. I have been making sure since the death of Mrs. Agreste. I have not failed yet." He heard Nathalie calmly reply. "But I do think he needs to see the outside world for once. He can handle himself. He knows karate, fencing, different languages. The city is a nice place, and he's a smart boy, sir."

Was Nathalie defending him? Adrien smiled in awe.

"I can't risk that. He's my son," Gabriel paused. "And especially with Hawkmoth about and around again."

Hawkmoth?

"If you say so, sir." Nathalie sighed, headed towards the door.

Adrien didn't have much time to think as he quietly bolted for his room as the door slowly opened.

If he would have turned around, he would have noticed that Nathalie saw him. But she didn't say anything. She decided to keep her mouth shut. This was probably the least she could do, since the boy had enough on his shoulders already. He didn't need his father yelling at him.

* * *

He waited till around 4:00 am and got up. Luckily today he didn't have fencing early in the morning, and the sun just happened to rise early. The Gorilla and Nathalie don't come till 7. He had 3 hours.

Adrien put on a white t-shirt with a few colored stripes on it, a white jacket, jeans, and comfortable orange shoes to run in.

Now I have to get out of here, Adrien thought. But how? He looked up. _An open window._ He carefully climbed his way up, using his rock climbing skills. Once he got to the top, he jumped down, flipped into a roll and landed safely.

Wow. If he looked right, there were other homes and what appeared to be skyscrapers. Adrien marveled as he looked around. He came to an abrupt stop. If he looked left, there was a thick tree filled forest that you couldn't see anything on the other side. He looked above the trees and there was a.. what was that? What's the word for it.. _a very large dome._ It was barely visible and it looked like it was holding something enormous inside of it. Huh… that's weird. Adrien thought. He decided to start walking toward it.

"Young man, I wouldn't go there if I were you." A man who wore a red t-shirt with white Hawaiian flowers said.

"Why not?" Adrien replied. "It doesn't look harmful."

"It's enchanted. Anyone who goes in don't come out. Haven't you heard?"

"Actually no."

A galloping horse could be heard in the background. "Wel-"

"Watch out!" Adrien yelled as he barely pushed the man out of the way when a horse came by.

"Thank you." The man replied as he brushed himself off.

Adrien helped the man up and said, "It was no problem."

"I must give you a gift if return."

"Oh no, you don't need to!" Adrien frantically moved his arms around to form an x.

"But I must. Please take this." The man insisted him to take a octagon box.

Adrien took it. "But don't you need it? It looks valuable I can't really take this."

"It's going to help you on your journey and one more thing. Don't show anyone anything. Not even the people closest to you."

"What journey? Show anyone what? And what were you going to tell me earlier?" Adrien questioned. He turned around to look at the man but he was not there. He just… disappeared.

"Hello!?" Adrien called out.

He was met with the wind ruffling the trees.

"Hello?!" Adrien called out louder.

Still nothing.

"Well then.. I'm going to open this box I guess." Adrien held it up to examine it a bit. It was deep black color with red markings on the top. He opened it. "Ahh!" He stuttered out as light flashed from the box.

...A silver ring?

"Ohhhhh hello there!" A deep purple thing with cat like eyes and the _most adorable_ ears exclaimed. "Have any cheese? Preferably Camembert!"

"No I don't.. what are you?" Adrien asked.

"Really? Names Plagg nice to meet ya. I'm the Kwami of Destruction, or in your world I'm a god, and put on the ring kid, the master must have chosen you," he proudly declared, "are you sure you don't have any cheese?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Adrien groaned.

"Well then see ya!" Plagg smirked and flew off toward the thick trees of the forest.

"Wait! I have so much to ask!" Adrien called after him. I must not lose him like I did with the man who gave this to me, Adrien thought as he decided to slip on the silver ring and dashed after the so called Kwami.

"Bet you can't catch me!" Plagg cackled.

"Come back here!" Adrien urged.

Where to hide.. Plagg thought.

"Haha gotcha!" Adrien marveled as he and Plagg crashed into a.. fence?

"Ugh.." They both moaned.

"Kid. Look."

"Wha?"

"Look."

Adrien looked up from the blurry world where he was laying. A wall? No, a fence. A really tall one at that. And.. where was the dome he saw earlier? Oh well. Wait. _Unless this place is enchanted and we are inside it._ Adrien gaped.

"Close your mouth kid. It's going to catch flies." Plagg muttered.

"Plagg, my name's Adrien not kid."

"I know."

"Gosh that's a totally not a creepy way to say it." Adrien huffed. He patted off the dirt marks making a mental note to change when he got back home.

"I smell cheese! Climb over the fence!"

"I don't see why not.." Adrien supposed as he lifted himself over the fence as Plagg casually flew over it.

"This way! My nose never fails me!"

"You can go I'll catch up," Adrien said as he looked and wandered around. "This is a nice place."

"Suit yourself. More cheese for me!" Plagg happily grinned and zipped off.

As Adrien wandered off into the village, he caught some girl's eyes as he passed by. Some were smiling, working, laughing. It was fun to see.

They were like normal people. Just maybe outdated clothes? He noticed a girl heading his way.

"Why hi there! Are you new? We normally don't get visitors around here.." A blue-eyed blonde spoke with a grin that made Adrien cringe.

He didn't know whether to lie or not. Lying was bad, but he could get killed if he told the truth since apparently they had no visitors here before and they might think he was a bad person or something..

"Um yeah." He decided to say with a hit of nervousness. He hoped she didn't notice..

"Oh then let me show you around!" She cheerfully smiled.

"Alright then." He said.

At that moment, Adrien regretted it. She grabbed his arm tightly and started practically dragging him along to what he thought was the main area of the village.

"You have to meet Daddy first!" She squealed. "He'll love you!"

Adrien groaned with a grim look on his face. This was going to be really uncomfortable.

* * *

That ended better than expected. He learned that the girl's name was Chloe, her father was the head of the village, and she was a spoiled brat. _Great. Just great._

"Let's go and sit at the fountain Adrikins!"

Oh. And she uses a nickname for him too. So to be fair, he decided to use one for her too.

"Alright Chlo." Adrien sighed. So he let himself be dragged there.

"Isn't this fun!?" She sighed. "Let's do this everyday!"

Um. No! Adrien's inner voice screamed.

"Hey."

"Wha..? Oh hi here." Adrien glanced at a girl who had brown hair, bangs, and 2 low pony tails in the front and a large one in the back.

"Don't talk to her Adrikins." Chloe demanded. "That's Lila, all she does is lie, lie, lie. Even when you give her a chance, she backstabs."

Based on the time he spent with Chloe, he knew she was mean and spoiled but she was no liar. To him anyways. But Lila had a pure look of sadness on his face that reminded him of himself when his father yelled at him…

"Everyone lies Chlo. We have our reasons." Adrien smiled softly. "Want to sit with us Lila?"

Lila brightened up in a second. "Sure!" She replied and hopped up to them and sat down.

"So… Adrien is it?" She leaned in seductively, twirling a lock of hair. "Are you new around here or I just haven't noticed you before?"

Adrien internally groaned for like the 10th time that day. Did all the girls here do that? Chloe was pretty bad, but compared to Lila she was pretty much an angel.

"Uh-"

"Back off Lila. Don't you see? He's getting uncomfortable."

Thank you Chlo! Adrien secretly smiled.

Lila rolled her eyes. "And what your doing isn't?"

"Well me and Adrikins are besties." Chloe smirked. "He doesn't mind."

"Well look at his face. Is that a sign of happiness to you?"

"Yes it is."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Chloe stood up and let go of Adrien as she put her hands on her hips.

"Prove it." Lila jumped up, and crossed her arms and leaned in.

Both of them dangerously glared.

"Ladies, ladies, your both pretty… calm down." Adrien nervously said. If there was one he regretted to see was when 2 of his girl private teaching teachers both came to his home at the same time and wanted to teach Adrien. Let's say, it didn't end well at all, especially when his father came into the picture.

"No!" They simultaneously yelled.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" Chloe sneered. "I bet I had more than you. So far I've had 5."

"Well I've had 5 too!" Lila glared.

Adrien took this moment to run. He didn't want to be treated like a toy. He didn't want to hang around either of those girls. So he ran, faster than he have ever ran and didn't look back as he weaved around people. Unfortunately, he grew tired and turned the corner when a sweet scent hit him. A _very_ sweet scent of deliciousness. Adrien's mouth watered, he turned in the direction of the scent. _It was a bakery._ It read "Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie". And 2 girls where in front of it. Maybe he should strike up a conversation with them? Yeah, he should. Then get the food. Is _this_ what Plagg smelt?

"...the new guys pretty cute." He heard the girl with brown hair dyed red at the ends say.

Wait were they talking about him?! Well maybe he was a bit dashing...

"What do you m-"

He took this chance to talk. "Hello."

Both of them just stared at him. So he stared back. The girl with the dyed hair had a brown eyes, a long light brown and orange dress, with what appeared to him as flats. The other girl had blue-black hair tied in twin pigtails, a light pinkish blueish dress, and probably flats too. _But her eyes. She had this gorgeous shade of blue-bell eyes that looked like the sea so many people use contacts to achieve to have._ He felt drawn to her somehow. He enterally grinned.

* * *

As Adrien walked inside the bakery he thought about the girls Marinette and Alya. He actually made _true friends._ That itself was amazing. And the bakery smelled amazing. _This_ place was amazing. Adrien looked at the windows of pastries and decided which one to get but something dark purple caught his eye-

"PLAGG!" Adrien whisper-screamed. "Stop eating something you didn't pay for!"

"Then you pay for it," Plagg answered. "I need Camembert to recharge whenever you transform, and your house might not have any. So maybe you can buy some… from here? For me?" Plagg lowered down his ears.

"..fine."

"Yes!" Plagg happily cried.

Adrien groaned as he went to the counter. Plagg hid in Adrien's white jacket.

"How may I help you?" A large looking man replied.

"I would like 2," Plagg nudged Adrien, "I mean 3" Plagg nudged Adrien again, "Only 3 Camembert specials, please, kind sir." He heard Plagg whisper "what if an emergency happens?"

"Unlikely." He responded. "Is there anything you recomend getting?"

"The macaroons. They are delicious, my daughter made them. Would you like to try one?" The cashier asked, oblivious to the Kwami inside Adrien's jacket.

Adrien nodded. He took a bite, and it's taste was _wonderful._ Whenever he hops a fence, he should always come here, he thinks. "I'll take 2 dozen of these, please." Adrien giddily smiled.

"Here they are. 3 Camembert specials, and 2 dozen macaroons." The cashier handed them to him.

Adrien dug around in his pockets for the right amount of money. "How bout this?"

The cashier stared at him like he was crazy. "Sir, that's way too much. We only need ¼ of that." He commented.

"Just take it, the food is _absolutely delicious._ It's worth it." Adrien smiled.

"Let me give you a dozen more macaroons at least." The cashier said as he put more in there before Adrien could disagree.

"Thank you, sir." Adrien replied. He liked this man. He was kind.

"No need to call me sir, it's too formal. Call me Tom." Tom laughed.

"Alright, see ya." Adrien waved as he walked out the door.

"Um kid?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it? I think you need to get back home."

"Oh I totally forgot!" Adrien stressed. He was supposed to be home by 7! And according to the sky, it was a bit pass 8!

"Let's go Plagg!"

Adrien ran and carried the food on the way as he hopped the tall fence and ran out of the forest back to the manor.

"How are you going to get in there?" Plagg asked.

"Lock picking. I used to look up videos on the internet all the time. But I have no materials.."

"It alright, I can phase through, watch. I'll open it." Plagg dove toward the door and disappeared and as Adrien heard a "click" the door opened and Plagg came out. "Well are you coming in or what?!"

"Um yeah." Adrien said, numb from what just happened. _What else could Plagg do?_

Plagg and Adrien looked around, and tiptoed to his room.

"Hey Plagg? Thanks for opening the door I couldn't have done it without you."

"...Plagg?" Adrien looked around. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Adrien! Where were you?" A stern, fiery mad voice called out to him. Adrien froze. He knew what was going to happen. "Nathalie and the Gorilla have been looking for you for an hour now. How could you, you worried all of us. Go to your room."

"But father!"

"I never told you to go out there. You know how the world is. You disobeyed me. Go."

"Father if you'd just listen-"

"Adrien go. Now."

* * *

 **I will do my best to update least once every week. Most likely a Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. But the longer the chapter, the longer the time it takes to write.**


End file.
